The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for generating cohorts. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for processing digital video input to generate video based cohorts.
A cohort is a group of objects that share a common attribute or experience. For example, a group of people born in 1980 may form a birth cohort. The information that is needed or wanted to identify attributes of potential members of a cohort may be voluminous, dynamically changing, unavailable, difficult to collect, and/or unknown to the member of the cohort and/or the user selecting members of a cohort. Moreover, it may be difficult, time consuming, or impractical for an individual to access all the information necessary to accurately generate cohorts. Thus, unique cohorts may be sub-optimal because individuals lack the skills, time, knowledge, and/or expertise needed to gather cohort attribute information from available sources.
Moreover, information distinguishing different colors of objects is frequently useful in a variety of fields. For example, it may be important to distinguish between a red warning light and a green warning light to determine the severity of a potential problem. A human using the sense of sight to identify different colors may perform color identification. However, this method is limited by the human ability to perceive and identify different color hues. In another method, some color identification software tools may be used to identify colors in digital images.